This Minority Biomedical Support Program renewal request is composed of 10 separate projects with nine principal investigators, four from Behavioral Sciences, three from Biology and two from Chemistry, and 39 student research participants (32 undergraduates and 6 Master of Science level graduates). The research projects proposed by the investigators from the Department of Behavioral Science include studies on (1) phonetic storage in speech perception, (2) use of biofeedback training to modify psychophysiological response patterns in stress-related disorders, (3) psychophysiological correlates of psychosomatic illness and (4) evaluation of nonhuman primates as models of initial language acquisition, of prior experience with nonhuman primates and of the use of American Sign Language as a language intervention method. The research projects from the Department of Chemistry include a study of (1) tilorone analogs and (2) some biochemical aspects of vision. The research projects from the Department of Biology include a study of (1) the effects of selected pentavalent arsenical compounds on the resistance of albino mice to infection with Salmonella typhimurium, (2) lipid deposition and utilization in Peromyscus leucopus and the effects of arsenic on fat metabolism, (3) cytotoxic effects of selected heterocyclic compounds associated with coal-conversion technologies and (4) Streptobacillus moniliformis induced arthritis in mice. By incorporating students as participants into these various research projects, we hope to increase the number of minority students who choose to pursue advanced degrees in biomedically related areas of behavioral science, biology and chemistry.